Truth or dare
by Hybrid Fantasy
Summary: If you say truth, they think you're a woss but they never tell. If you say dare... then we all have to admit, you've got guts kid. A hell lot of guts. AU
1. Imagination

Weather improvement? No way… It was just as hot as yesterday. The sun was restless and warming; nature was begging for rain, the clouds didn't even exist any more. You could tell it was July in its greatest power.

Naruto's wet blonde hair was getting drier by the second as he continued to gaze up towards the breathtaking sun. He had just got out of the water and decided to have something to eat but nothing from the forest's riches would satisfy his tastes any longer. He was fed up with berries and mushrooms, he felt too lazy to catch some fish.

He couldn't wait to head back to Konoha, but he had to admit, the last two days he had spent camping with his best friends, Sasuke, Sakura and Sai, were the best since Sasuke had returned back home.

Convincing Kakashi-sensei, the former Hokage, wasn't that gard, but preparing and rearranging when and where the camping trip should take place; that was a difficult choice.

Sasuke remained indifferent, Sai preferred the mountains while Sakura the beach; so in the end they agreed upon heading towards a lagoon in the middle of the forest a few km away from Konoha. The place was like heaven, hot but still cool, relaxing but still adventurous, sunny but still shadowed. The perfect corner to spend three relaxing days with your friends away from the stressing life back home.

But what Naruto loved most regarding this trip was that he and teme were working as a team again, like old days. Of course, Sasuke had changed a lot. He was even more silent than before, his vocabulary seemed to only consist in the oh-so-very-smart-word 'hn', he appeared to be even cooler than usual.

But some things never change. He was the same-old arrogant, selfish, narcissistic bastard that Naruto and Sakura cared so much about, and even though Sasuke hated to admit it, he had missed his old team as much as they had missed them. Their company was more than he had ever wanted.

Naruto had matured in some ways, but he remained at times the clueless guy who seemed to have a blast being loud and eating ramen without stopping for a breath.

He truly missed his best friend, and Sasuke was truly happy to have him back (even if he was the one to spend a few years away from home).

But Sakura on the other hand, once an opened book, was now a closed one. Damn, she had matured even more than Naruto. Sasuke was aware of the fact that she had changed and that she was definitely stronger. The former fan girl was now an independent young woman, who treated him with respect, yet nothing more.

Sasuke was relieved to see that she didn't kiss the ground he walked on any longer, but he felt fire rising up his chest as he realized that the relationship the pinkette had with both Sai and Naruto was something he wished to share with her.

Yes, he missed her. And yes again, he was jealous. No. scratch that, he was very jealous. But he didn't know that. His ego is just too BIG.

Anyway, this was the beginning of the last and third day of the camping trip, and all four young ninja were thinking of making it a day to remember.

"Hey, dickless! Up already?" Sai's voice asked surprisingly as he got out of his tent sleepy.

Naruto's groaned something incomprehensible as his eye's twitched. He decided to play the game calmly.

"Well if it isn't my favorite gay friend!" he greeted grinning. "I'm not the only one awake; teme's committing suicide in the woods. He should be back by now…"

"Sadly for you dobe, I didn't suicide." Sasuke said coolly as he stepped peacefully out of the forest threes with his hand in his pockets. Despise Naruto and Sai, who only wore shorts, Sasuke had on a shirt as well-even though it was showing a lot of his well-formed body, his abs showed how much effort he had put in on his training (I assure you, he was delicious)-.

Naruto threw piercing death glared towards the Uchiha prodigy, and vice versa.

"When do we start packing?" Sai thought about enlightening the situation. He was assured that the death glares were harmless when Naruto started laughing heavily and Sasuke smirked entertained.

"Damn, Sai, later! We still got swimming to do! Last one in buys me ramen!" the blonde cheered as he jumped in the silent lagoon, causing a big splash. He was shortly followed by Sasuke, who took of his shirt at the speed of lightning and then Sai.

While Naruto was yelling playfully some random statements such as "Sai's buying me ramen!" or "Who's the dickless now Sai? You're the pussy!", a 17-year old pink haired girl walked out of her tent tiredly.  
Her shoulder-long hair was ruffled and messy (but in a very attractive way, I highly assure you) while her eyes lazily searched the scene in front of her.

Sai and Sasuke immediately stopped their 'I-can-drown-you-faster'-contest as they both analyzed her, while Naruto stopped splashing and yelling.

"Oi! Sakura-chan! Morning! The water is great! Jump in!" Naruto commercialized.

"Naruto…" she sighed in an annoyed way but still friendly. "Can you be less loud, for once…"

"I can try…" he suggested not very sure himself.

"That was not a question Naruto!"

"Oh, no…?" he asked a bit worried.

"It was a warning." She grinned evilly.  
The blonde just gulped. Sai and Sasuke were both biting their chins so hard that they wouldn't burst out into laughter, while Sakura walked back to her tent to change.

The boys got out of the water and Sakura joined them moments later wearing her bathing-suit and a large black and green shirt covering very little of her legs.

Naruto and Sai didn't seem to observe her more that necessary but a certain Uchiha had a rough time taking his eyes of her (longs, slender, creamy and very arousing) legs followed by her (curved and thin) waist and then her (amazing and well-formed) upper body part. He searched her (rosy, deliciously curved and extremely tempting) lips and then his onyx eyes crashed against her emerald ones. It only lasted seconds, they both retreated their heads as fast as possible, trying to ignore the previous eye-contact.

"So, what do you wanna do today?" Naruto asked cheerfully. He seemed to know about Sasuke's hungry gazing, but then again, the key word here is 'seemed'. Naruto knows (a lot) more than he shows.

"Hn" Sasuke tried to be indifferent.

"Dunno." Sakura mumbled.

"How 'bout 'Truth or Dare'?" Sai tried.

The pale brunette had managed to capture his friends attention.

"I read in a book that it is very entertaining."

They all seemed to smirk just a little bit at this statement.

"I assure you, the real thing doesn't compare with the descriptions in books. You know, it is way entertaining…" Naruto twisted his lips in a very familiar grin.


	2. Distraction

"So, guess I'll start, right?" Naruto asked cheerfully. They had all taken a seat near the waterside (in this order: Naruto-Sakura-Sai-Sasuke).

"Yeah, yeah… just hurry up; I can't wait for my turn…" Sai complained anxiously.

They had decided to ask by turns, they didn't have a bottle at handy so they had to get suited with what they possessed.

"Ok…so here we go…" Naruto said devilishly. "Sakura-Chan, truth or dare?"

"Knowing you Naruto, I'm sorry, but I'll have to say truth."

"Oh, come on Sakura-Chan, truth is no fun… well ok…" the blonde meditated as he tried to figure something out. "Is it true that these three days where the best ever?" Naruto mumbled.

"Not too inspired today, Naruto?" Sakura laughed sweetly. "Yeah, these were some of the best days ever." She agreed.

"Okay, now, Sai, truth or dare?" Naruto moved on to Sai.

"I'll say dare…" Sai answered not to confident himself.

"Finally!" the blonde cheered. "Well, Sai, since you annoy me so much at times, I dare you to run round in circles yelling 'It's okay to be gay!"

The pale brunette remained silent for few seconds. He then turned his head towards his blonde teammate with curious eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"C'mon, Sai, you heard me pretty clear. I dared you to run round in circles yelling that it's okay to be gay. Now hurry, we don't got all day!"

Sai managed to accomplish the dare humiliatingly. Naruto was laughing his butt off, Sakura was giggling innocently, Sasuke was biting his chin to stop his hysteric laughter.

"Man…Sai…You should r-rr-really be an…a-aaa-actor! You're great!" Naruto laughed hiccupping. "Now, teme, truth or dare…"

"Dare." Sasuke stated flatly.

"Perfect! I dare you to confess your gay-love to Sai."

"You gotta be kiddin', right?" the brunette opened his onyx eyes in fear.

"Nope."

"You'll pay for this, dobe. You're dead." Sasuke said trough his teeth.

"I'm waaaaaiting!!!" Naruto grinned while Sakura giggled.

Sasuke turned towards Sai in disgust, his fists were closed while the anger that ran through his whole body made him tremble.

"." Sasuke said throughout a breath while his three best friends remained passive.

"Excuse me, teme, but I didn't get a word you said…"

"Not my fault, asshole."

"That wasn't funny." Sai spoke his mind.

"Chill down guys, it's my turn!" Sakura smiled. "It seems I'll leave the best for last, right, Naruto?" she turned her beaming face towards Naruto, who just gulped at her remark. "So, Sai, truth or dare?"

"Dare, I think…" the young man answered with half the mouth.

"Brave, aren't we?" she laughed. "I dare you to…" she thought "I dare you to draw your emotions on a paper."

Sai's scared face turned into a smile. A true smile.

"My pleasure. Pencil or crayons?"

"Whatever you like."

"Crayons it is." He smiled again as he took a perfectly white and neat paper out of his backpack followed by a red, blue, green, yellow and orange crayon. He started sketching his emotions on the blank paper that shortly became colorful and pleasant to the eye.

Sakura was impressed with his talent, Sasuke looked uninterested but he secretly enjoyed watching how white turned into blue and red while Naruto was starting to get bored. He had watched Sai draw so many times that now it seemed like something normal to him.

"Done." Sai said after a few minutes of drawing. The painting was abstract but still beautiful.

"Wow, Sai, this is great!" Sakura admired the blue, red and orange spirals that covered the paper.

"You can keep it." He said handing over the drawing to his teammate.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Arigatou, Sai!" Sakura smiled putting the drawing in her backpack where it was safe and sound. "So, where were we? Ah, Sasuke, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Sasuke's inner grinned imagining what perverted thing Sakura would make him do.

'Maybe she'll make us take off our shirt!' the inner cheered.  
'Shut up!'  
'Or maybe she'll dare us o kiss her! I wouldn't mind at all! And I'm sure neither would you!'  
'I said SHUT UP!'  
'I'm sure she'll dare us to…'

"I dare you to chew on a leaf." She smiled innocently.

Sasuke's face almost fell. Of course he didn't show it all.

He took a leaf from a nearby three and chewed on it. Hard.

'Kiss her, hn?' Sasuke asked his inner annoyed.  
'He-he, my bad! But you gotta admit, the leaf is really good!'

After finishing his task Sasuke returned to his seat on the fresh grass a little annoyed and stared at the chill water in front of him. He didn't want to make eye contact with nobody, especially not with Sakura.

"When you're done laughing, I'll ask you the same question, Naruto." Sakura said impatiently.

"Damn, teme, you were hilarious! You looked like a cow chewing on its food! Yeah, Sakura-Chan, sorry. I chose dare."

"Lucky me! Naruto, when we get back to Konoha, I dare you to not eat ramen."

Naruto's laughter faded away and was replaced shortly after with a loud sob.

"Sakura-Chan, you can't do this to me! I beg of you, anything but not the ramen! Anything! And to think that Sai was paying! Please, Sakura-Chan! Pretty please!"

"Haha, rather mean, aren't I?" she grinned. "Sai, it's your turn."

"Finally. Sasuke, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"Fine by me. I dare you to hit Naruto in the head."

"My pleasure." The Uchiha prodigy said getting up to hit his best friend in the head.

"Asshole." Naruto shrieked rubbing his bump.

"Dobe."

"Ok, Naruto, your turn. Truth or dare?"

"Dare, of course. Please, Sai, dare me to kick Sasuke in the balls, please I really feel like it!"

"Naruto, I dare you to kiss Sakura on the lips."

All except for Sai froze. Sasuke tried to remain impassive, but even his cold face adjusted with the situation. He looked a bit annoyed, a little jealous. Of course, he didn't admit it.

Naruto's lips curled into a big grin while Sakura blushed slightly.

"Wow, Sai, even better!"

Naruto stretched out towards Sakura and locked his eyes with hers searching for approval. When she didn't sketch any rejection, although she was slightly blushing, he tenderly united his lips with hers.

The kiss was gentle and warm, caring and affectionate. Naruto brushed his lips a little harder, in a passionate way before breaking the kiss. They were both blushing slightly.

"He-he, Sai. You're inspired today." Naruto admitted grinning.

'Did you see that asshole? He was kissing YOUR girl! YOUR girl!  
Are you stupid or somethin'? Take him of her!' Sasuke's Inner screamed in rage.  
'No, you're stupid. She is not MY girl and I give a fuck about this. If they want to do more than just kissing, fine by me.'  
'Then please tell me why you're clinging onto the grass. Tell me why your palms are sweaty. Tell me why your voice is trembling. Tell me why…'  
'Okay, okay, I get it.'  
'You care.' His Inner stated.  
'So?'  
'It seems that there really is somebody that can melt the ice-walls covering you…'

"Ok." Sai smiled. "Sakura, truth or dare?"

"Dare, I think."

"Great. I dare you to return Naruto the favor."

Sakura gulped. Naruto smirked. Sasuke tightened his lips to stop the wild rage that would burst out of him.

Sakura approached Naruto carefully, her cheeks burning. She had a hand on his shoulder when her lips shyly connected with his. The kiss lasted very little, but it was enough to bring a victorious smile to the blonde's face.

"Damn, this is the life."

Sakura took back her seat, hugging her knees just like a little schoolgirl.

"I guess it's your turn, Sasuke." Sai said indifferent.

"Hn." He gritted his teeth together. "Truth or dare, Naruto?"

"Dare, of course!" the blonde man smiled.

"I dare you to go into the forest, 500 feet away from here and do absolutely nothing for half an hour."

Naruto sighed as he got up and started walking into the woods. "Speaking 'bout lack of imagination…" he complained.

"Sakura, truth or dare?" Sasuke turned his attention to his (absolutely attractive, hot) teammate.

The way he said her name had sent shivers down her spine but she was proud that she had managed to answer without blushing.

"Dare."

"Count to three and clap your hands." He said bored.

Sakura had arched an eyebrow, she was expecting something more interesting from the Uchiha, but she did what she was dared with ease.

"Truth or dare, Sai?" the brunette asked uninterested.

"I'll go with dare." Sai assumed.

"I dare you to do the same thing as Naruto." The Uchiha prodigy grinned.

"Excuse me?" Sai asked amazed. "What?"

"You heard me. Go into the forest 500 feet away from here, for 30 minutes and do nothing. Hurry up."

"Fine, fine. Naruto was right, you really don't have any inspiration." Sai mumbled as he got up to his feet and headed towards the forest threes. He disappeared into the vegetation only moments later.

Sasuke tried to hide his smirk away from her eyes but it seemed she was to focused on imagining what would happen next, only between the two of them.

"So, can we play this game only in two?" she decided to speak her mind.

"Hn." He answered closing his eyes.

"Still with the intelligent language, I see." She sighed. "Guess it's my turn. Truth or dare, Sasuke?"

"Dare." He grinned.

"I dare you to tell me why you sent Naruto and Sai in the forest." She asked quickly.

"Hn…" he meditated. "No special reason…" he lied.

'No special reason? NO SPECIAL REASON?! You fucker! Of course you have a reason! To get her in your bed that's why!' his inner screamed.  
'I wasn't going to take it that far…' he chuckled.

"My turn. Truth or dare, Sakura?"

"I think dare." She sighed softly.

"You think?" he chucked again. "I dare you jump into the water."

Sakura's face changed from bored to adventurous in just second. What the hell, he would pay for this.

"Fine." she stated flatly as she got up taking her t-shirt off revealing her crimson two-piece bathing suit. She dived in with no fear whatsoever.

Sasuke's Inner was having a party, he was whistling and getting kinkier by the second.  
'Bingo, dude! Did you see that? Did ya, did ya? When she took that shirt off and revealed that body of a goddess? Man dude, we're so lucky!'  
'Hn…Shut up or I'll make you.'  
'Before you do, I advice you to close your mouth before you'll drown this place…'

"The water's great." Sakura smiled as she put her elbows on the shore, supporting her head lazily. "Care to join me?" she almost whispered.

"Dare me." He approached her surprisingly close.

"I don't think I'm in the mood for it." She smiled putting her hands around his neck and pulling him into the water.

The instant the warm water touched his skin he shivered because of the closeness he encountered with Sakura. Their skin touched under the southing water and the sensation was exciting.

As Sasuke jumped to the surface of the water to get some air, Sakura was laughing joyfully.

"Damn, you should have seen your face! It was hilarious!"

"Hn…" he said annoyed as he took of his wet shirt throwing it on the shore.

Sakura tried not to glare too much at the sight in front of her. She felt even more embarrassed when Sasuke chuckled when he caught a glimpse of her blushing.

"It's still your turn. I don't think pulling me in water counted, Sakura." He smirked delighted with his reply.

"Truth or dare?" she asked keeping the distance between them (even though it was less than a meter space from his body to hers).

"Truth." He replied almost ashamed.

"Oh really?" she asked amazed.

"Hn."

"Well then, is it true that I've annoyed you more than once today?"

Sasuke seemed to need time to answer her question, but the answer he gave Sakura exasperated her to hell.

"Hn."

"Is that even a word?" she asked furiously.

"Yes." He grunted.

Sakura had to bite the inside of her cheek in order to not verbally attack her teammate. His attitude was annoying, and speaking about annoying.

"You didn't answer my question." She stated allowing her body to go underneath the water a little deeper.  
"What question?" he seemed to have no idea what she was talking about.

"If I've annoyed you today…" she sounded really irritated but her expression remained peaceful, strangely enough.

"You had your moments…" Sasuke stated categorically as he disappeared underneath the surface of the water splashing some of it in her direction.

"What the…? Sasuke, quit playing around…" she remained silent when she felt his wet presence behind her.

She could feel his soaked chest pressed against her back, his warm breath against her neck and ear. His dripping wet bangs were tickling her barely covered shoulder. The sensation she received was indescribable, but strangely, she felt safe, being this close to him. She felt protected and cared for, and then she realized that Sasuke was very possessive.

"Truth or dare, Sa-ku-ra?" he whispered sexily moving his lips across her neck, tickling her as the water gave them an advanced sensation.

She gulped as she heard his voice, his exposed wet skin touching with hers. It had managed to make her blush madly and it had sent shivers down her spine.

"D-dare…" she whispered and reddened even more (if that was possible) when she heard him chuckle.

"Hn, I dare you to bite me." He grinned devilishly.

Sakura was left with an open mouth. She thanked Kami for not being face to face with him, who knows how he would have reacted if he would be given the opportunity to see her flushed-red expression.

"Where?" she asked confident enough to turn her head a little, noticing how his eye-brow arched questioning rhetorically.

Seeing that he wasn't going to answer her so called question, she decided to choose the biting spot on her own: his neck.

She turned her body, twisting it so their skin would touch even in a more exciting way under the water. She had both her arms around his neck, while his fingers were exploring her waist under the warm water, slightly tickling her. He clinged on to her, pulling her body closer to his when she approached her mouth towards his neckline. She started by brushing her lips over his collarbone, then she decided to bite. Really hard.

Sasuke had to try to stop his groan, he felt already embarrassed that a girl like her could make him scream and plead for ending. He had to admit, he loved having her sweet lips on his body, her tongue on his skin, her teeth in his flesh. Sometimes, pain resembles pleasure. Sometimes.

"Truth or dare, Sasuke?" she whispered in his ear, her arms still curled around his neck, her voice more confident than before.

"Hn, what do you think?" he asked her smirking.

"I don't know, you're full of surprises." She continued to whisper across his ear, a smile forming on her lips.

"Dare me, Sa-ku-ra…" he tempted.

"I dare you to…" she stopped when she felt his strong arms bringing her even closer to his chest. Her breath stopped when his fingers were embracing her back, moving slowly up and down.

"Hmmm?" he purred in her ear passionately.

"Kiss me." She said in no doubt whatsoever.

"I don't need to be dared to kiss you. My pleasure." He truly smiled before clashing his hungry mouth with hers.

He was right, her lips tasted phenomenal. Not too sweet yet not sour. Just enough to make him want to come back for more.  
Her fingers were now playing sweetly with his black hair while his were continuing to have fun delighting her across her bare skin.

He licked her lover lip, but the entrance he wanted to access was denied stubbornly. But when he nibbled onto her lip, this time determined, Sakura had to let out a moan so quickly enough, his tongue started teasing her mouth.

It became passionate, almost carnal. Both of them had to let out from time to time low moans but having each others presence was what mattered.

Exploring one another's mouth was their high priority right now, but they both felt two different presences approaching from the woods at a rather high speed.

They broke the kiss but their bodies remained united.

"15 minutes already?" Sasuke complained smirking across Sakura mouth before placing a very soft and innocent kiss on her rosy, half swollen lips.

They got quickly out of the water, keeping the distance, maybe a couple of feet away from each other. The last thing they wanted was Naruto orand Sai knowing what had happened between them in the last past minutes.

Naruto came out of woods looking extremely bored, Sai seemed to be uninterested whatsoever. But the sight in front of them had managed to catch their attention quickly. Sai was paying attention as if his two teammates were school experiments while Naruto had to take a few deep breaths before jumping to conclusions.

"How were the woods, dobe?" Sasuke asked grinning.

"I like it better here." Naruto said trough gritted teeth. "Seems you two have been having fun…"

"Only truth or dare, baka…" Sasuke turned serious.

"Talking 'bout that, why don't we continue where we left of?" Naruto challenged.

"I'm on. For once, you don't sound stupid." Sasuke smirked.

"Watch it, teme. But remember, it's my turn." Naruto laughed.

'Oh boy, here we go again…' Sakura's inner complained.  
'Tell me 'bout it.'


End file.
